Surprising Encounter
by CharuChaos
Summary: Sebastian's latest encounter with Grell has lead to some surprising things. / Pairing: GrellxSebastian later on
1. Chapter 1: The encounter

Hello readers! Before you start reading I want to tell you that this is my first fanfiction that is actually being published on here. I would be honoured if you'd review the story after reading it to help me become better at writing! Critique is welcome!  
Well then, I won't keep you from reading anymore. Enjoy!

* * *

Today was a wonderful day for Grell Sutcliff. Not only was he free until tomorrow, no, he also knew a fun thing to do. And maybe – just maybe – he'd encounter his Romeo. Of course he could go to the Phantomhive manor to see him, but right now he had no time for that.

Because today was the day, on which he could finally buy that red dress he had always wanted! Nothing will stop him from doing this most important task. Nothing! He'd been saving up money for months. Hell, he even worked overtime on a few occasions. Not that it helped much, with the pay being so meagre. They should have given him a bonus; he is a first class shinigami after all! Sadly, – and especially after the „Jack the Ripper"-incident – William just couldn't see that. Well, it's his loss.

London's streets were bustling with life. People were tending to their own business, carriages were driving hither and thither… Just a normal afternoon in the city.

When Grell had finally reached his destination, "Mademoiselle Rouge", he felt both excited and proud. 'Will always complains how I can't get anything done. As if!' He huffed, pushing these unpleasant thoughts aside. After all, there's no excuse for keeping this dress waiting!

As he entered, a small French-looking man greeted him: "Bonjour, Milady. How may I be of assistance?" Grell was positively surprised. 'Finally someone who sees me for whom I am!' He told him about his "task" here.

"I am very sorry, Milady. This dress is no longer available. We sold the last one about a month ago. May I interest in something else?" 'What…? It's gone?' He only shook his head and left the shop in a gloomy manner. It takes a lot to bring Miss Sutcliff down, but this was too much. He felt devastated. All his plans were ruined! "I wanted to wear it on my first date with my Sebby…" He didn't pay any attention to where he was going. He was lost in his depressing feelings… So lost, that he didn't recognize the person walking towards him.

"Sebastian!" "Yes, my lord?" A raven-haired butler knelt in front of a rather peculiar looking child. "Prepare me a chocolate cake. And while you're at it, go and pick up my new pocket watch." His tone is bored and there is a sly little grin on his face. Ciel Phantomhive certainly likes torturing his butler with meaningless tasks. "Yes, my lord." The butler knelt and smiled in a most unnerving manner.

'Of all mortals I get a spoiled brat…' Sebastian quickly whisked away these _inappropriate_ thoughts. He had to concentrate on his _important_ task. 'What to do first…' Just yesterday Bardroy blew up the kitchen _again_ whilst trying to cook a meal with a flamethrower. 'I have to get the ingredients for the cake too, it seems.' It's going to be a long day for Sebastian Michaelis. Not that he couldn't handle it, he is one hell of a butler after all, but even a demon like him can lose his patience.

London smelled as awful as always. There were too many mortals and the streets weren't cleaned often, _if_ cleaned at all. 'Humans are rather disgusting creatures…'

He first went to the clockmaker, to get his young master's watch. It was nothing special, really, but it worked well and the quality was very good. He paid for it and headed toward his next destination. That is, until he spotted something very familiar. 'Out of all souls I have to come across_ him_…' He wanted to take an alternate route to avoid running into him, but something seemed very off. 'He should be declaring his undying love for me by now. I wonder if something has happened. Maybe he just didn't see me.' Wait. Why is he being concerned about this obnoxious redhead? He should just walk away right now and obey his master's order, but something inside him did not let him do that. Instead, Sebastian chooses to inquire the reason of the shinigami's untypical behaviour.

"Grell, what are you doing in a place like this?" He should try and be as direct as possible. "Oh, hello Sebastian…" Something is wrong. _Very _wrong. Grell didn't try to jump him. Grell didn't try to kiss him. Grell didn't even lift his head to _look_ at him. "It seems as if something has happened. Would you mind if I ask 'what is wrong, Grell?" The gentle tone of his question surprised Sebastian. "It's nothing you should concern yourself with. I would rather be alone now. Goodbye, Sebastian."

Just as Grell wanted to take his leave, the demonic butler did something, of which he thought it'd never happen. He hugged the redhead. "Grell, I shall arrange a meeting for us tonight at the Phantomhive mansion. Would you be ready to tell me what is bothering you by then?" Disbelief was written all over the death god's pretty face. "Is this some kind of trick?" He must be really upset to stop idealizing him. "I ensure you it is nothing like that." For a short moment he pondered about this very strange invitation. "Well… I guess it's okay then." "Then it's settled. I must hurry now. Until later today, Miss Grell." Sebastian took Grell's hand into his and kissed him goodbye. 'What have I done?'


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

Hello again, my dear readers! It's me again, CharuChaos!

First of all, I want to thank xXSadisticChiibiiXx and ChibiGlowKitteh for reviewing the first chapter! Since it's my first story, I was really surprised that you sacrificed some of your precious time to leave a review. You really inspired me to keep writing on this story, have a virtual hug!  
I hope you all will enjoy the second chapter. It's a bit longer than the first one and even more fun to write! I have so many plans for this fanfic, I can't wait to keep writing! Okay, I'll shut up now so you may go on reading the actual story^^

* * *

The chocolate cake ended up being more than perfect. The glazing shone in a most delicious way, the swirls of whipped cream seemed too good to be true and it's sweet, chocolaty fragrance… One would want to eat it in one bite, except if the one is Sebastian of course. "What human beings see in these sweet substances is over me." He turned around to take a look at the clock, only to see he had still plenty of time left to return to his master – with the cake of course. 'Well, I still have some time on my hands… Maybe I could bake something for Grell too… Wait, did I just think of being nice to him? I guess that even a demon can lose his mind. Even though this idea may not be half that bad. If I'm nice to him, he will tell me what's wrong, I could then take care of the problem and afterwards I can stop thinking about that nuisance. Yes, I shall do it this way. And knowing Grell, this problem shouldn't be hard to solve.' Still, something kept nagging on him. He did suspect something more troublesome behind Grell's recent behaviour. 'I should get to work now.'

Sebastian was so concentrated on making the treat for the troubled shinigami perfect, that he didn't sense Meyrin watching him from afar. He also didn't notice her, as she hurried away in a sort of panic. 'I must tell Bard, Finny and Tanaka-san what I've just seen!'

In the meantime, Grell was still unsure about Sebby's offer. Not only that, his depression was getting worse too. With every second passing, more negative thoughts invaded his mind. 'Will was right… I really can't get anything done on my own. Maybe I really am a failure. There are many young shinigami who could take my place. Soon Will won't need me anymore… He will probably end up firing me. Then I'll end like the Undertaker… Or even worse!' The redhead stopped sulking along the street and looked up just to see Big Ben. 'I should at least make myself look presentable. It doesn't happen every day, that my Romeo invites me to a…' Grell blinked. "Could this be a… Date!?" He shook his head. 'No, he said he would "arrange a meeting". What if it's a trap? What if the little spoiled brat wanted to avenge Madam Red? Sebby seemed honest, though. But he is a demon, a master of manipulation...' He couldn't believe where his own mind led him. 'Sebby wouldn't be that mean to a lady! Nothing bad should happen – and it is kind of exciting.' Grell felt a tiny tad better. Not much, but it was a start.

"Is he really…!?" The servants couldn't believe what they were seeing. "I told you, Bard! Sebastian is being really weird!" Bardroy nodded in response and whispered something: "What is he planning?" "Maybe he just had a good day?", Finny suggested. He couldn't see why Sebastian couldn't be just happy without a reason. "Pssst! He could hear us!" They continued to peer through the door in silence. Bard was the first one to say something again. "We should spy on him today! He's creepier than usually. Who's with me?" "Ho ho ho!" They worked out a plan and then returned to their tasks, always keeping an eye on the suspicious, smiling butler.

Ciel was sitting in front of an empty dish. Well, empty but for a few crumbs. He put his feet on the table. "The cake tasted better than usually. Did you try a new recipe, Sebastian?" The butler remained as stoic as always, a small smirk on his lips. "No, my lord. This time, I only used chocolate made from South American cocoa beans." Ciel looked slightly annoyed, but he continued talking: "Before I forget to tell you, you're free until dinnertime tomorrow. Aunt Frances _wanted _me to go to a ball with her and Lizzy. She explicitly stated that you were not to accompany me." Ciel sighed and gave his butler further instructions for the case of something happening to him and of course for tomorrow's dinner. "Well then, after you help me get dressed and escort me to the carriage you are free to go." As always, Sebastian knelt in front of his young master. "Yes, my lord." He smirked inwardly. 'Seems as if I won't have to hide Grell tonight. What pleasing news.'

Grell had returned to his home in the Shinigami Realm in order to get ready for his _meeting_ with Sebby. Right now, he is putting on his make-up, the gloomy clouds still hanging over his head. Suddenly, there is a knock on the door. Grell chose to ignore it, but the knocking only intensified. A familiar voice could be heard shouting through it: "Mr Sutcliff, open the door. I have news for you." 'Will.' He really didn't want to see him, but it seemed to be important. 'What if he wants to fire me…?' Grell's eyes widened in shock. 'No, as stiff as William is, he would have called me into his office. What else could it be?' Curiosity got the best of him and so he let William in. "Hello Will." The other shinigami only corrected his glasses. "Good evening, Mr Sutcliff. I am here to inform you, that you have another day off tomorrow." Grell was surprised that the news weren't bad ones. "I shall take my leave now. Good night, Mr Sutcliff." With that he was gone. 'I don't have much time left and I still have to pick out an outfit… If only I had that pretty dress…' Needless to say, the depressing thoughts returned instantly. Grell sighed and walked to his armoire, trying to concentrate on finding something suitable to wear.

"Time to report what you have seen. Meyrin, you first!" The servants were holding a secret meeting regarding Sebastian's behaviour in their chamber. Meyrin nodded in response and started to describe what she had seen: "I saw him hurrying around the mansion. He looked like he was preparing something special. Then I went to the salon. It was really pretty! There were red roses in the vases and most of the decoration was in a red colour! And every time I've seen him, he was smiling!" Bard looked thoughtful. "Finny, you continue!" The gardener concentrated on his given task. "Sebastian made some changes in the garden. He planted lots of red roses and he prepared the terrace with candles and so!" Finny was really excited. This is the first time Sebastian was doing such a thing out of his own accord. They had heard about his day off. "Okay, it's my turn now. Sebastian has baked another cake and he also prepared dinner… For two! The most unnerving thing was his happy, smiling face! He seemed to enjoy what he was doing…" Then it dawned upon them. "Sebastian has a date!", they all, but Tanaka-san, shouted in unison. This was a thing they had never really thought possible. Sebastian probably – they doubted that the young master knew about this - breaking the rules by inviting his girlfriend to the mansion. "We have to find out who this girl is!"


	3. Chapter 3: A firework of senses

Hello again dear readers! First I want to thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! It really makes me write faster.  
Yes, chapter 3 is finally up! This one really put up a fight in the beginning... I couldn't get started at all. But then my muse came to my rescue! You know who you are, Darling! Thank you for helping me out in a way! You are so inspiring, just so you know!  
Okay, it's time to go on, right? As always, critique is welcome!

* * *

A familiar shinigami stood in front of the mansion and his arrival did not go unnoticed. A pair of crimson eyes was watching him from the shadows. 'So he did accept my offer. How pleasing.' These eyes were observing him further. How the red hair flowed down his shoulders and almost touched the ground. How the beautiful red dress hugged his body in a most alluring manner. How… The figure in the shadows let out a sigh. 'Am I manipulating myself now?' He shook his head and looked at Grell again. 'At least he didn't show up in his usual attire. Well, I shouldn't keep him waiting any longer.'

„Good evening, Miss Sutcliff. Welcome to the Phantomhive manor. May I take your jacket, Grell?" „Thank you, Sebastian." Grell was surprised at how official it all felt. He thought they would have to meet in secret, so he was worried. "It's really nice from you, but I don't think Ciel will like me being here. Maybe it's better I leave." Just as the redhead turned to depart again, a gentle tug on his arm stopped him. "Nothing is going to happen to you, Grell. The br-, I mean, the young master shall not return until dinnertime tomorrow." Sebastian put his hands on Grell's shoulders in a most reassuring manner. "You're not lying to me, are you?" The shinigami's gaze sank to the ground. "Why should I lie to you? You can trust me." Grell's gaze shifted to the butler's crimson eyes. There was no dishonesty to be seen. A weak smile formed on the redhead's lips. "I'm sorry Sebastian. A lot of things happened, you see…" "A lady shouldn't be the one to apologize. It is my fault for making you doubt me and not being precise with my words." He bowed to emphasize his apology. "Please follow me now, I cannot leave you standing in the doorway." Sebastian offered Grell his hand, which the shinigami shyly took. 'He still isn't his flamboyant self, but I must admit that I like this shy side of him. Well, it doesn't make me want to kick him in the face. Sebastian, get a hold of yourself! Once you solve his problem, everything will return to normal.'

He led his precious guest into the dining room, which he had prepared for them. Grell couldn't believe his eyes. "S-Sebby… This is amazing!" The room has changed drastically since his last visit with Madame Red. The full moon's pale moonlight illuminated it and all the items within. He saw the red, silky curtains, which were tastefully arranged. The floor was littered with rose petals, all of them red. The large dining table has been swapped for one for two people. On it there were a vase with blood-red roses and a silvery candle holder in which a red candle – with a very calming smell - was placed. The tablecloth's colour reminded him of a fiery sunset. The most eye-catching item, though, was the chandelier. Rather large, decorated with hundreds of red crystals and rubies which reflected the moon's light perfectly, bathing the room in an intensive red colour. Oh, how it shone.

"Did you go all the way to redecorate it just for me?" Sebastian frowned at Grell's statement. "Don't degrade yourself in such a manner. It was pleasure to prepare the mansion for such a special guest like you Grell. Now, could you please take a seat? I will be back with dinner in a second." With that been said, he disappeared. 'I can't believe that Sebastian took on so much trouble for me. He has changed… He even called me Miss Sutcliffe and a special guest… He also prepared dinner for the sake of this "meeting"… Could it be that he can actually bear with my presence?' Grell was torn between his positive and negative thoughts. 'I wish I could stop thinking for a moment!' Just in this instant, the demonic butler reappeared with a food-cart. Whatever meal he cooked, it smelled delicious. So delicious, that a loud growl erupted from the redhead's direction. A deep red blush coloured his pale face almost instantly. "I assumed that you haven't had the time to eat a proper meal, so I took some courtesy and prepared something for you. As a starter, we will have a light chicken soup; the main dish consists of a tenderloin steak from the finest Angus beef, carefully cooked on an olivewood powered grill, served with a cranberry sauce. To our meal we shall drink a fine French Burgundy, which goes wonderfully with the tenderloin steak. As for the dessert, it shall stay a secret for now." Grell's mouth watered with anticipation. They never serve such delicacies at the canteen in the Shinigami Realm. At the same time a pang of guilt hit him. He felt as if he doesn't deserve all this.

They ate partly in silence and partly chatting about nonsensical things like the Londoner weather. Grell held back from wolfing it all down. It tastes as fantastical as it smells. The soup was wonderful and the meat… It was so tender, so juicy; the cranberry sauce only enhanced the taste of it, never being too aggressive. What surprised the redhead was the fact, that Sebastian was eating the same meal. "I thought demons didn't like human food?" The demon never lowered his gaze from Grell. "It depends on the taste and the demon. I, for example, can stand most types of food. All but sweets, that is." They both finished their meal in silence. Sebastian removed the plates from the table, exchanging them for smaller, clean ones. "It seems that the time for dessert has come. I hope you have a sweet tooth of some sort." The sight made Grell's jaw drop. This dessert was the most beautiful chocolate cake Grell has ever seen in his life. "It pleases me seeing you all engrossed in this sight. This is a chocolate cake with a soft chocolate vanilla biscuit, with three layers of chocolate buttercream – dark, milk and white chocolate - with a layer of the finest chocolate fudge on top and covered with a creamy and decadent chocolate whipped icing, which is then covered with a thin layer of melted dark chocolate. The substance oozing down on the sides is chocolate fudge. On the very top, the decorative chocolate mousse swirls encircle the red rose made of marzipan." Sebastian served Grell a piece of this chocolate heaven. One bite was enough to make the shinigami forget all his worries for the moment.

In the meantime, the servants were watching every step the pair made. When they first saw this mysterious guest, they were enthralled by her beauty. Bard grinned. "Our butler does have good taste in women, eh?" Meyrin couldn't help herself but to add something. "The lady in red also has a good taste in men." After she realised that she had said that aloud, the maid fiercely blushed. "Seems your chances with Sebastian are getting slimmer. No worries, you'll find a fine man someday!" Meyrin's face fell after reality hit her. "Bard, they are entering the dining room!" "Okay, let's follow them!"


	4. Chapter 4: Breakdown

Hello my wonderful, most nice readers! Yes, it's me again. I'm so sorry for the long wait! *hides behind her chair* You know the things called 'Real Life' and 'School'? Yes, exactly that happened. That and video games. God, I love Darksiders II! *looks at angry audience* Right, where was I... Ah, yes, fanfiction. I shall not keep you from reading any longer. Enjoy!

Oh, and thank you for all the adorable reviews, follows and favourites! I love all of you so much! Here, have virtual cookies! And thank _you_~! Yes, you know who you are. The picture you drew really inspired me! x3

*cough* On with the story!

* * *

"I never knew that we have secret passages throughout the whole mansion! This will make things so much easier." Our favourite servants were way to motivated, but this whole situation was just too good to pass up. Besides, life at the Phantomhive estate can be a tad boring sometimes - believe it or not. Thus, Bard, Finny and Meyrin entered this mysterious tunnel. For a secret passageway it looked rather friendly, unlike the typical, dungeon-esque style such passages usually have. No skeletons lying around, no rats scouring along, there wasn't even moss on the walls. "It's really nice in here." Finny was in a really good mood. After all, there aren't many times when the servants could go adventuring on their own. He loved adventures. "Finny, just make sure you don't touch anything. We are on a secret mission. God knows what Sebastian would do to us if he found out we were following him all the time..." They all shuddered at the thought.

They arrived at a slightly larger room which was equipped with basic furniture: a table and two chairs. "Seems like nobody's been here for ages." Finny stared at something that seemed to be a hole in the wall. "Hey, I can see Sebastian from here! The Lady in red too. They seem to be cha-" Meyrin showed the boy away, so she could have a look at this whole peculiar scene. "Wha... Wha... What is this?" After stuttering a few more incomprehensible words she sank to her knees. Bardroy and Finny didn't know what to do. They just stared at her. "What did she see?" "She was probably just surprised because Mr. Sebastian really went all out with the decorations and roses and so." Bard only blinked. "Okay, let's take a look at this." "Mr. Sebastian really likes this girl, doesn't he? He's even eating dinner with her!" At the sight before his eyes Bard almost dropped dead. "Sebastian... Smiling... Eating..." "Bard? Bard...?" He tilted his head at the babbling cook. "Is that foam coming out of your mouth? Bard...?"

* * *

"May I inquire if you have enjoyed your meal?" Sebastian's smile was a smug one and getting broader by the minute. He seemed to be quite content with Grell being here. The devilish butler looked like he was having one Hell of a time. "I haven't eaten such a wonderful meal for ages, Sebastian!" The redhead was literary _radiating _happiness. His eyes sparkling, his teeth bared in a broad smile. But then suddenly his face fell, taking the happy aura with it into oblivion. "I don't think I deserve such nice things... Or a treatment like this." Tears are forming in his eyes. "I know I've caused you more trouble than I'm worth. I just used you, haven't I?" Tears started spilling from his eyes. "Even now I'm troubling you! I'm sorry for being this egocentric, so sorry..." A loud sob broke the silence, shattering the friendly atmosphere into pieces. More sobbing followed, Grell's body shuddering almost violently with all the compressed feelings finally finding an outlet. He felt horrible. He didn't want to cry. Not in front of Sebastian. He was never supposed to see him in this state. Grell's head was spinning, he tried to suppress his outburst, but he just couldn't.

At the same time Sebastian was at a loss. He didn't know how to react to such a sudden change._ Hell_, he didn't even know what to think of this. Grell seemed to be doing more or less fine all evening, he seemed to be enjoying himself. This helplessness angered the butler.  
'I could just throw him out. Then my problem would be solved.'  
'You can't do that! Look at him, such an action would probably utterly break him!'  
'Why should I care?'  
'You brought him here to help him.'  
'Well-'  
'You redecorated the dining room.'  
'It-'  
'You cooked him dinner.'  
'I-'  
'You baked him a cake out of your own will, even though you hate chocolate!'  
'Uhm...'  
'And now you're trying to convince me that you feel nothing positive for him?! That's low, even for a demon.'  
'There might be something.'  
'Good. Now go and comfort the poor soul.'  
'One question: Who are you and why am I arguing with you?'  
'I'm you. Well, got to get going. Good luck!'

Sebastian would have laughed at this whole scenario if there weren't for a certain shinigami crying like it's the end of time. It was a heartbreaking scene. The eyes which used to be so bright, with a special gleam to them, were now dull, their liveliness taken and replaced with pain and sorrow. His face, which he treasured so dearly, all tear-stained, a red rim encircling his eyes. The make-up - on which he probably spent hours - smeared, as the tears passed it by. Whilst he was taking in this broken figure, Sebastian felt uneasy. He felt... Pained.

For the second time today, a familiar set of arms was embracing Grell gently. He wasn't really aware of it, the sadness swallowing his entire being, breaking his mask as if it were nothing. He felt someone picking him up and carrying him away. Somehow he couldn't even bring himself to care. After a short while his captor, who was most certainly Sebastian, put the redhead down and sat himself next to him. More tears erupted from his eyes, his figure shaking under the pressure. "Shhh... I'm here for you, Grell. Everything is going to be fine." Sebastian was whispering, tenderly stroking Grell's beautiful red hair. "Cry until you feel better... You can lean upon my shoulder as long as you need to." Grell silently accepted this, laying down in the demon's lap, weeping. He didn't really think, he only left his emotions flow freely.

'He is a mere shadow of himself.', was the first thought that invaded Sebastian's mind, when he laid his eyes upon the broken shinigami's image. 'No, this is probably the most accurate portrayal of him I've seen yet. It's not a mask, it's not a facade.' He kept stroking Grell's silky hair, evolving his thoughts further. 'I don't know why, but I want to get to know his real side. I should be damning this curiosity of mine by now, right?' He smiled tenderly. 'Somehow I don't really mind this.' The figure in his lap shuffled, sitting up. "Have you calmed down a bit, Grell?" He nodded, sniffing, but not crying anymore. "Here." Sebastian handed a napkin to Grell and continued petting his hair. "I- I'm sorry Sebby. I ruined your evening, didn't I?" A bitter smile appeared on his face, as he looked away from Sebastian. "Quite on the contrary.. Though you really shouldn't be disrespecting yourself like this." A gentle hand touched the redhead's cheek, giving him a reason to stare into the demon's red eyes. "Would it be alright if... If..." "If you want to tell me what's wrong? Of course it is." Grell took a deep breath and started telling Sebastian about the past events.

* * *

A.N.:

I should explain something, right? Well, I've always imagined Grell's behaviour a facade, hiding a different, his real side from the outside, trying to protect himself. And I kind of like torturing our little redhead. Hihi. Yes, Sebastian is quite OOC at the moment, I have to admit that he is rather hard to capture. But alas, It's fanfiction. ;)

See you next chapter!


	5. Chapter 5: The Sun and the Moon

Hello my dearest Readers~! I can't believe how many views, favourites, follows and, most importantly, reviews this story has got so far! I love all of you so much for taking a bit of time to write such encouraging things! *hugs* I just wonder if there's a way to reply to reviews... This site can be so confusing at times. xD Ok, I'll stop now. After I have thanked my own Sun, that is. You know who you are, Darling~!

Have fun reading (this really short chapter)!

* * *

"I know I'm supposed to be strong, but I'm not. I can only be me. Worthless, useless me." With this sentence, Grell's story arrived at its end. He didn't tell it perfectly, no, but it is hard to talk when you are crying, when there's a lump in your throat, when you feel so _worthless_. The demon who was holding him throughout the whole ordeal felt something he has never felt before.

A pain in the upper left chest area.

A pain where his heart was supposed to be.

'What a perfectly broken soul...' The red-haired reaper averted his eyes from whom he held dear. "I know what you're thinking right now. Don't say a word. I know I'm just a disgrace, a disgrace to all reapers, a disgrace to you-" In the blink of an eye, before he could even realize it, he was being held again, held by the person he adored so much. This person, or more accurately, this demon carried the redhead outside, where the night sky was littered with stars and where the full moon was shining down on the odd pair.

Grell didn't know where Sebastian was taking him or what he wanted to do to him. 'He is probably going to throw me out somewhere where no one will find me.' A dark smirk made its way onto his lips. 'That is, if anybody would even bother searching for me.' He had to keep himself from crying, for he didn't want to ruin Sebastian's tail coat with his tears.

All this didn't go unnoticed by a certain someone. 'I can not believe that a simple thing like a dress could cause such an emotional breakdown. But you are a brilliant actor-, a brilliant actress, Grell.' This whole event made Sebastian respect the reaper's ability to hide all this pain and suffering he had endured. How ironic this all was; the butler to die for has been dying on the inside all along.

* * *

In the meantime, Meyrin and Bard recuperated - more or less - from the trauma, which was caused by Sebastian's unnatural behaviour. "Finny, what happened while we were out of it?" The gardener, though, appeared to be somewhere else entirely.

"Oi! Finny!" Bard's harsh tone made him flinch, but he was finally paying attention. "Oh, ehm... Well, you see... After they stopped eating the nice lady in red looked like she was hurting. She was shuddering really bad, but I couldn't tell if she was laughing or crying. Then Mr Sebastian carried her somewhere else. I didn't want to leave you here all alone, so I didn't follow him." After hearing this, none of them said anything for a short while. Bard looked like he was coming up with a plan, Meyrin on the other hand seemed to enjoy something.

'If Sebastian made that woman cry, she probably won't want to deal with him any more. Then, Sebastian's going to be mine alone!' Hope was still there for the short-sighted maid.

"We need to find them, to find out what happened. Unfortunately, we don't know where they are." Bard loved to play the part of the party-leader. "It's pretty late, so maybe the lady in red will be staying here?" Finny, as always, desperately wanted to help. "After Sebastian had made her cry?" "I told you I don't know if she was crying. It could be that she ate too much cake and had a stomach ache!" Another minute of silence. "It's settled then! We'll wait somewhere near Sebastian's room."

Still, Finny felt as if they had forgotten something.

* * *

"Grell, listen carefully to what I'm going to tell you now." Sebastian tenderly put Grell down.

"Do you see the moon?" Grell nodded, unsure of what the demon was trying to imply.

"If it weren't for the sun, we couldn't see it, right?" Another nod.

"Now tell me, is the moon a disgrace to the sky, just because it is borrowing the sun's light?" Grell shook his head this time, still unable to bring out a word.

"Just like the moon needs the sun to shine, you, Grell, need somebody. You are neither a disgrace, nor worthless, don't you ever believe that again. You just haven't found your own sun yet." Those red eyes held an emotion Grell would've never hoped to see. 'I have to. If not now, then when?' He swallowed, silently making a decision. He took a breath and held the demon's gaze.

"Would you want to be my sun, Sebastian?"

This proposal left Sebastian speechless for the third time today. He did see it coming somehow, somewhere, but this was entirely _different._ This Grell who now stood in front of him, battered, broken, was _different. _Even he himself was _different_.

It was a nice different.

He looked into the reaper's eyes and saw so many feelings shining through. Hope, sadness and... Love.

It felt perfectly right.

'Well, I've always preferred the moon to the sun anyway...'

He knelt before this red turbulence, an honest smile on his face and in his eyes, taking the redhead's hand into his.

"Yes, Grell, I want to be your sun."


End file.
